Legends:Ordem 66
'''Ordem 66' foi uma de uma série de ordens que os clone troopers do Grande Exército da República foram treinados em segredo para fazer, durante o seu desenvolvimento. A ordem condenava os Jedi como traidores da República e mandava a sua remoção imediata e sem perguntas. O seu decreto marcou o início formal do Grande Purgo Jedi, que começou a Guerra Civil Galáctica. História Em 19 ABY, a Ordem 66 foi decretada por Darth Sidious mais para o fim das Guerras Clone. A razão oficial dada para esta execução foi uma suposta "rebelião Jedi" contra a República; mas na realidade, era a culminação de uma cadeia de eventos orquestrada por Palpatine por um período de décadas, todas desenhadas para trazer a Ordem Jedi a um fim. recebe a mensagem pessoal de Palpatine para executar a Ordem 66.]] Após a destruição de General Grievous nas mãos de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mestres Jedi Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, e Saesee Tiin entraram no escritório de Palpatine, com a intenção de prendê-lo, sendo ele o Lorde Sith que estavam procurando. Kolar e Tiin foram rapidamente mortos por Sidious (nos dois primeiros golpes de sabre de luz do Lorde Sith), mas Windu e Fisto conseguiram segurá-lo por um tempo maior. Fisto não conseguiu resistir aos ataques do Lorde Sith, e morreu. Mace Windu conseguiu repeli-lo e eventualmente desarmá-lo. Skywalker então chegou para achar o Chanceler Supremo, que parecia estar derrotado. Quando se tornou evidente que Windu iria matar o homem mais velho, Skywalker interviu, e deu a oportunidade para o Lorde Sith destruir o Mestre Jedi. As ações dos Jedi providenciaram a desculpa que o Chanceler precisava para ter a Ordem realizada. Palpatine avisou todos dos comandantes clones do exército pelo seu escritório. Os comandantes tiveram uma variedade de reações perante a Ordem, mas desde que veio do Chanceler em pessoa, praticamente todos cumpriram. Em mais de 200 planetas, os Jedi foram mortos pelas suas tropas. Os Jedi, que estavam espalhados pela Galáxia em campos de batalhas distantes, foram quase todos pegos de surpresa, e foram mortos facilmente. Três anos de guerrilha poluíram a Força com o lado sombrio, fazendo com que a percepção Jedi ficasse nebulosa. Enquanto os clones não tinham malícia ou ódio, por meramente seguir a ordem legal, eles não tinham nenhum desejo de fazer mal em seus corações que poderia mandar um aviso para os Jedi pela Força. Embora fosse impossível para Palpatine ter contactado todos os comandantes individualmente, ele tomou o tempo de contatá-los pessoalmente antes de a Ordem ser lançada para o exército como um todo. Nos primeiros minutos da Ordem, vários membros do Conselho Jedi haviam sido mortos; incluindo Plo Koon em Cato Neimoidia nas mãos do Capitão Jag, Stass Allie em Saleucami nas mãos do Comandante Neyo, e Ki-Adi-Mundi em Mygeeto nas mãos do Comandante Bacara. Em Utapau, Obi-Wan Kenobi estava montado na varactyl Boga quando Comandante Cody executou a ordem, mas Kenobi conseguiu sobreviver e escapar do planeta. Ele em breve se reuniu com o Grande Mestre Jedi Yoda, quem também conseguiu escapar do perigo em Kashyyyk. Como notado, nem todos os clone troopers obedeceram a Ordem. Em Murkhana, Roan Shryne e Olee Starstone foram salvos da Ordem 66 por um membro de uma unidade de clones comando chamado Climber, que inicialmente questionou a validade de Ordem, e mesmo com a confirmação, se recusou a ficar ao lado do governo ao invés de ficar ao lado de quem eles lutavam juntos. Esta é a única evidência de um soldado desobedecendo à ordem; outros clones comando e ARC troopers obedeceram. seguido do ataque por Darth Vader e a 501ª Legião.]] Em Coruscant, a Resposta de Emergência do Senado iniciou o estado de corte marcial sobre Coruscant, e declarou o Templo Jedi sob encerramento militar. A Ordem 66 autorizou a 501ª Legião atacar o Templo Jedi, onde eles mataram todo mundo dentro — Mestres, Padawans, e até younglings. Ninguém dentro do prédio foi deixado vivo, mas de alguma forma Shaak Ti escapou. Ainda que a Ordem 66 dizimou os postos da Ordem Jedi, com uma estimativa de menos de 100 Jedi sobreviventes, foi apenas o começo do Grande Purgo Jedi, que se alargou por anos. A maioria dos Cavaleiros Jedi sobreviventes foram caçados e assassinados por Darth Vader, enquanto a Ordem 66 continuou em efeito indefinidamente no tempo dos stormtroopers do Império Galáctico. Kenobi e Yoda, como muitos outros, escolheram entrar em exílio—em Tatooine e Dagobah, respectivamente. Lá eles conseguiram enganar a justiça Imperial por muitos anos; uma façanha que muitos outros não conseguiram. Em duas décadas, a Ordem Sith ascendeu completamente das sombras, controlando a galáxia por uma rede de privilégios executivos, incluindo organizações como a Inteligência Imperial, a Agência de Segurança Imperial, e a COMPNOR, sem falar de um sistema de poderosos governadores regionais, todos fiéis a Palpatine. Vítimas *Stass Allie *Sors Bandeam *Depa Billaba *Stass Allie *Sors Bandeam *Nem Bees *Bene *Olana Chion *Cin Drallig *Zett Jukassa *Jurokk *Serra Keto *Plo Koon *Saras Loorne *Whie Malreaux *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Jocasta Nu *Barriss Offee *Aayla Secura *Sev *Simms *Tra'avis *Luminara Unduli *... Sobreviventes Foi dito que menos que cem Jedi — aproximadamente um porcento da Ordem inteira—sobreviveu a Ordem 66. Muitos destes Jedi foram mortos durante o Grande Purgo Jedi durante os próximos anos. *Klossi Anno *Koffi Arana *Beldorian *Ood Bnar *Maris Brood *Niebur Boton *Empatojayos Brand *Bol Chatak *Tsui Choi *Roblio Darté *Ekria *Jastus Farr *Siadem Forte *Geith *A'Sharad Hett *Kai Hudorra *Ikrit *Ylenic It'kla *Darrus Jeht *Jeisel *Dass Jennir *Jerec *K'Kruhk *Kai Justiss *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ydra Kilwallen *Rahm Kota *Iwo Kulka *An'ya Kuro *Drake Lo'gaan *Ma'kis'shaalas *Kento Marek *Callista Ming *Dama Montalvo *Garen Muln *Noirah Na *Deran Nalual *Ferus Olin *Kazdan Paratus *Shadday Potkin *Qu Rahn *Tyneir Renz *T'ra Saa *Echuu Shen-Jon *Roan Shryne *Ranik Solusar *Olee Starstone *Bultar Swan *Tholme *Shaak Ti *Halagad Ventor *Vergere *Vima-Da-Boda *Quinlan Vos *Sia-Lan Wezz *Yoda *Zao *Zonder DEA (Desaparecidos em Ação) Aqui estão alguns Jedi que não se sabe seu destino certo após a Ordem 66. Entre eles estão: *Joclad Danva *Bardan Jusik *Coleman Kcaj *Sha Koon *Eeth Koth *Joc Sah *Etain Tur-Mukan Aparições *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (HQ) / romance / video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, parte 1'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, parte 1'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Outcast'' *''Star Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, parte 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, parte 3'' }} Fontes *''The New Essential Chronology'' Veja também *Grande Purgo Jedi *Ataque no Templo Jedi Links externos *Atualização do Star Wars Databank Categoria:Eventos Categoria:Império Galáctico Categoria:Códigos Imperiais